


Can You Come Over

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked you to babysit one time and now my child keeps asking when you will spend time with them again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Come Over

“Hey Castiel, are those the last of your boxes?” Y/N notices the knee high pile of deconstructed boxes waiting outside of Castiel’s apartment door.

 

“Oh, yeah. It’s been a year but, finally, I don’t have to dance around them anymore.” Castiel’s face is lit up with a triumphant smile.

 

Akira comes out of Y/N’s apartment dressed in her favorite rain boots, cotton candy patterned leggings, and her favorite oversized biker jacket that’s covered in buttons from her favorite shows. She waves her ring covered hand at Castiel, beaming with her buck teeth on full, proud display. He gives her a little wave back and Akira blushes. She tries to hide the new rosiness of her cheeks and the brilliant, uncontrollable grin that Castiel brings out of her. Smiling to herself Y/N looks over at her watch and feels her soul leave her body.

 

“Shit, I gotta go! I’ll see you later Cas! Come on Akira, we don’t want to be late for your first day of second grade.” Y/N, in a mess of nerves, struggles to lock her apartment door. Barely after the lock clicks Y/N and Akira sprint down the hallway to catch their bus.

 

Castiel chuckles to himself. It amuses him that despite how frequently Y/N loses track of time she never seems to stick to a schedule without racing from place to place. Shaking his head Castiel gathers the last of his boxes and goes to toss them in a nearby recycling dumpster outside their apartment complex. An idea strikes him as the dumpster lid clashes against its’ base. A character for his mystery novel has been nagging at him, and now he knows who to model them after. Y/N. Castiel races into his apartment and wakes his laptop up. The empty page that has been irritating him all day fills rapidly with all of Castiel’s inspiration. She comes to life. Unorganized, vibrant, and a volatile mixture of enthusiastic on the outside but bottled up tension on the inside.

 

Y/N tosses her handbag and keys onto her mail cluttered kitchen counter. Her day at work was hectic to say the least. She could barely get on bite into her burger before someone needing something that they, apparently, were incapable of doing themselves.

 

Y/N goes to her fridge, searching for a snack that Akira would enjoy while doing her schoolwork, and tries to get rid off all her work frustration so that Akira doesn’t notice her frustration. “Sure, I’ll show you how to work Photoshop. It’s not like you haven’t been using it for the six years you’ve worked here before me. Sure, I’m not busy! Tell me your whole life story about your child’s eczema while I slave away doing your work. It’s fine!”

 

She sighs and plasters her best beauty pageant smile. With a small plate of Akira’s favorite cheese and grapes Y/N plants a tender on her forehead. Y/N leaves Akira to her homework and is struck by an idea , much like Castiel was several hours before. She has caught Castiel watching and trying to provide spaces for bees around the complex. Every time that a hive is somewhere near completion an extermination company removes or kills them. Y/N thinks that if Castiel can’t have real bees maybe she can make a temporary substitute.

 

With a large circular tupperware in her hands Y/N knocks on Castiel’s faded apartment door. She bounces back and forth, impatiently waiting for Castiel to open the door. When Y/N starts considering coming back at another time or dropping off the cookies she hears a set of footsteps quickly approaching. Castiel opens his door, his button up shirt is partially unbuttoned and his lips are dry.

 

“Oh, hey Y/N. Can I help you with something?”

 

“I was making cookies for Akira’s classmates and I made too many. Didn’t know if you’d want any, so, yeah.” _God, Y/N! Nice. Really nice. Why didn’t you just admit that you made him some bee shaped sugar cookies commemorate that Castiel finally finished moving in?_

 

“Thank you. They’re beautiful, and I’m sure they taste just as great.” Castiel takes the cookies and admires the small details Y/N created when designing the cookies.

 

There are a reflective spot on the bees’ eyes, almost as if they are looking upwards at a beautiful flower. The white edible glitter is creates a sharp contrast from the pitch black frosting of the eyes. Everything about them is gorgeous. No matter how long Castiel examines them he notices a little touch that he didn’t see before. Not only do they look amazing, that smell could make anyone hungry. Before Y/N came knocking on his door Castiel hadn’t noticed the painful emptiness of his stomach. Now with that inebriating smell of warm sugar cookies is driving him insane.

 

“You look busy so I’ll let you get back to work. I hope you like them.”

 

Y/N dashes back into her apartment, embarrassed but her heart is hammering away in excitement. Both have excited smiles on their faces, more enthused to trudge through the day after seeing each other again. Akira shouts at Y/N that she’s finished with her schoolwork and goes off to her special corner of the apartment. It may not be large, but it's her library. Akira chose the bookshelves, the books, her chairs, and the notebooks that she’s filled with endless short stories that don’t have a real end just yet. She grabs her newest notebook that already looks like it has gone to hell and back. With unbreakable focus Akira quickly fills five pages with her take on mermaids and sailors adventures. Apparently, this furious writing is still having its’ effect on Castiel. The sound of rhythmic tapping is the only noise in his apartment besides the occasional sound of him chewing away at the scrumptious bee cookies.

 

At eight o’clock, right as Y/N is preparing to send Akira to bed, she gets a phone call. Her boss needs her to go to an emergency meeting with a client at their offices. It appears that in the middle of the night her most demanding client has decided to change their mind, for the fifth time, on what types of artwork he wants in his offices, his cards, and posters that would be plastered all over the city. Now, it's nine and the babysitter that was supposed to come half an hour ago has texted saying she changed her mind. Without family nearby and friends that are all out drinking Y/N walks across the complex hall to the ultimate last resort. Castiel opens his door and is immediately meet with the saddest puppy eyes he’s ever seen.

 

“I’m really sorry to ask you this but my babysitter flaked on me last minute. Do you think that you could spend two hours tops with Akira?” Y/N pleads with Castiel. If she can’t get someone to watch Akira she’ll have to drag her to a lengthy meeting where she will be bored out of her mind in minutes.

 

Castiel goes to protest, feeling terrible for Y/N circumstance, but also feeling his motivation for his work starts to fade the longer she talks. As Castiel goes to tell Y/N no he sees Akira peeking around the door, waving with her finger smudged grey from her pencil.

 

“Okay, I’ll do it.” Before Castiel can even process what everything babysitting entails, Y/N flings her arms around Castiel’s waist. If the hug was not so tight Castiel would have noticed the way the blood rushed to his cheeks and how sweet Y/N’s shampoo smells.

 

“Thank you so much!” Y/N gives Akira a kiss on her forehead and races off to catch her taxi to work.

 

For a moment Castiel doesn’t know what to say, what to do, but thankfully Akira speaks up.

 

“Do you want to help me with act out my favorite story?” Despite the sheepish way Akira spoke there is a tenacity behind her eyes, ready for battle.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Calcifer spatulas clang against each other, their wielders shouting in mock exertion. Two couch pillows are used as shields while Akira and Castiel dodge back and forth behind counters, doors, and overturned furniture. At the climax of this seemingly never ending fight Castiel catches sight of a blanket covered easel.

 

“Akira, is that your easel?”

 

Akira drops her weapon. “No, that’s mom’s.”

 

Castiel reaches out to take off the blanket, but stops with just the pads of his fingers touching the fabric. “Do you think she’d mind if I take a look?”

 

Akira shrugs her shoulders, and snatches the cloth off the worn, paint splattered easel. Underneath is a full sketch, and partial coloring of Akira. Instead of a pot for a helmet a seamless knight’s helmet adorns her head. The pillow shield has been replaced by a glittering steel shield with some denting in the middle. Akira’s armour looks on the brink of being destroyed. The little of her legs, exposed because of tattered pants, is bleeding. Yet, her face is composed, and ready decimate anyone that stands in her way.  

 

“Y/N made this?” Castiel is awestruck. Even incomplete the painting has life, a soul.

 

“Yeah. Mom used to tell me stories and then does the art after. She hasn’t had much time to for stories lately so I’ve been writing my own and reading them to her. They’re still not as good but..at least it makes Mom happy.”

 

The rest of the night passes with ease. Y/N comes back home, exhausted. The clock on her phone reads eleven twenty-two and all she wants is to go to sleep immediately. Y/N can’t help but fondly smile at Akira curled up in her library corner, wrapped in her favorite fluffy blanket. Castiel groggily tells her about the play fight they had, and the paintings, before leaving to his apartment looking in significantly better shape than anyone who has babysat Akira before. Everyone before looked as if they had escaped a serial killer by the skin of their teeth. Not wanting to wake Akira, Y/N throws her a kiss from across the room and makes the couch her bed. Just in case anything should happen.

 

Across the hall Castiel is far from going to sleep. On a new document the story of a fearsome warrior duo is being written.  As the rays of the new day sneak their way into Castiel’s haphazardly organized living room the story is finally complete, and he collapses onto his couch, exhausted and proud. The sleep he’d been fighting off finally wins, submerging his body into a deep sleep. At that moment Akira is shaking Y/N awake.

 

“Mom! You have to get ready.” Startled Y/N shoots up.

 

“I’m up, I’m up.” Y/N rolls out of her makeshift bed and helps Akira get ready for the day.

 

“When can Cas come over again?” Akira absentminded asks as she slides her rain boots on.

 

“Cas?” It takes a moment for Y/N to figure out who Akira is talking about. “Oh, uh, I don’t know. We’ll have to ask next time we see him, but for now we have to hurry to catch the bus. Let’s go!”

 

After a long day of work Y/N and Akira come to an envelope that had been jammed under their door. In the manila envelope is a story entitled “Akira’s Arena”. It follows Akira rise from eccentric, lower guard to the head of an army that demolishes her kingdom’s opponents. As Y/N read the story she felt the need to repay Castiel for the time he’d taken out of his day to write something for her daughter. Y/N walks across the hall, and anxiously knock on Castiel’s door. A drowsy, bed-head Castiel opens the door, wiping away the sleep from his eyes.

 

“Y/N? Is something wrong?” Concern deforms Castiel’s usually calm face. “Is Akira okay?”

 

“She’s fine, everything fine. I was just wondering if you’d like to have dinner with us?” Y/N smiles, nervous fears overriding her brain with the most terrible possibilities. “It’s alright if you don’t want to, I know you’re probably busy.”

 

“What are we having?” Y/N grins uncontrollably.

 

“Whatever you’d like. We were just about to start.”

 

Castiel follows Y/N back into her home and is greeted by an enthusiastic Akira who’s face looks like it could split in half. She skips her way into the kitchen and pulls out some of the tools needed to make chicken fried steak. Not needing more than one person in the kitchen Y/N stays back and watches as Akira goes into story mode, sketching her day as she talks to Castiel. Stopping her animated storytelling Akira stuns Y/N.

 

“Mom, can Cas come over tomorrow? And the day after that?”

 

Before Y/N can explain that Castiel probably doesn’t have the time to spend with them all the time, he answers for her. “I think that can be arranged.”

 

Akira does her victory dance while Y/N and Castiel share thankful smiles. Tearing a piece of her notebook out Akira tapes it to the wall with nothing but a title written across the top.

 

The beginning of something new.

  
  


 

  
  



End file.
